Phillip and Syrena
This is the where Phillip is with Syrena in Mac Grimborn's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides. is dead. Meanwhile, Ryan is where Phillip is as he is carrying him Ryan Heretic: Come on, let's get out of here. is dragging himself to one of the pools, and drinks several gulps of water. Just then Syrena appears. They look at each other. Syrena: You are hurt. Philip: In body only. My mind is at peace. Because of you. Syrena: Me? Philip: Yes. I was lost. The winds, the tides...they ought to renew a man's faith. For me, only you. Syrena: We say the One pours death into life, and life into death, without a drop spilt. Philip: I like that. Syrena: Philip, I can save you. You need only ask. Philip: I seek but one thing. Syrena: What is that? Philip: Forgiveness. If not for me, you'd have never been captured. Syrena: Ask. Philip: Forgive me. Ryan Heretic: Phillip, you don't have to do this. Phillip Swift: Ryan, go. Your friends need you. Ryan Heretic: Sure. Syrena Take care of Phillip for me, Syrena. I'll tell them he said goodbye. Syrena: Thank you, braver one. drifts upwards and kisses him, and she puts her arms around him. She drags him underwater, and the two disappear. Ryan waves goodbye to Phillip and will always remember him as a brother Ryan Heretic: See you, Phillip Swift. Now, to find Meg and the others. Mac is with Makucha at Isla Cruces Mac Grimborn: That was fun. Makucha: Fun? You already stopped me and my army! Mac Grimborn: And saved your life. is surprised Makucha: That is... actually a right thing to do. You did the right thing. Just like your brother did for the greater good. Mac Grimborn: You're right. Ryan is near the pool and then, Meg (EG), as a mermaid, appears when she sees him Meg Griffin (EG): Ryan? Ryan Heretic: Meg. Rani, Azaad, Janja, Jasiri, Tamkaa and Nduli's vision came true. Meg Griffin (EG): It did? Ryan Heretic: Yeah, Meg. And your sister, Syrena, saved Phillip. Now to find the others. Meg Griffin (EG): Good. Because, I love you, Ryan. Ryan Heretic: Yeah. And I love you, Meg, mermaid of Whitecap Bay. (EG) smiles, drifts up and gives Ryan a mermaid kiss by kissing him on the lips. Meg (EG) puts her arms around him and pulls him down into the pool with each other with Mac and Makucha Makucha: Okay, so that's four pistols, and four shots. Mac Grimborn: Is it true, Makucha? About what the Gunner said? About you loving Chuluun? Makucha: If she had a sister and a cobra, I'd choose the cobra. Mac Grimborn: Scar said something about treasure, a chest with jewels that have the power to rule the wind and tide. Makucha: sighs I have a cub. Nirmala's. Mac Grimborn: You never said anything about that. Makucha: She was gentle. And you think your brother will be okay? Mac Grimborn: Yeah. He is now with a mermaid called Myrena. By now, I think he and Myrena are doing okay. Makucha: But, Mac, there's something you should know. I... love Nirmala. is surprised Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts